coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7685 (7th September 2011)
Plot Karl, Eva, Peter and Leanne contemplate the worst as they await more news on Stella. The doctor arrives to tell them that they have found the source of the bleeding, Stella has a ruptured spleen. As they absorb this latest development Frank appears. Tyrone suggests to Tommy that they go out into town. Lloyd drowns his sorrows in the Rovers after his argument with Cheryl. Frank apologises but proclaims that Stella stepped out in front of the car and there was nothing he could do to avoid her. As Lloyd downs another shot of whisky, Becky and Steve are concerned. Telling them that he feels neglected as all they ever talk about is Chris's brain tumour, Steve and Becky are taken aback by his uncharacteristic bitterness. Anne and Sam Foster arrive at the hospital and question Frank about what happened. Sam isn't sure whether to believe Frank when he insists that he was driving, not Carla. Peter tells PC Underwood what he saw. Leanne and Eva place blame on each other for what has happened. The lads go on a night out in town. Tyrone tells Kirk and Tommy that his pulling days are over. Frank tells Carla that Stella should pull through. Struggling with her conscience, Carla tells Frank she can't let him take the blame but he won't back down. Karl offers Leanne and Peter a place to stay as they can't return to the flat above the bookies until an inspector has checked it for structural damage. Simon is staying at No.1 with Ken and Deirdre so they will stay with him there. Leanne is grateful as Peter says he wants to wait at the hospital with her for news. Tommy pays Kirsty - a girl he's met in town - to talk to Tyrone. Solicitor George Eastham tells Frank that the worst case scenario is he will be charged with dangerous driving. He will talk to the police to see what he can find out, but reassures them that he doesn't think there is really anything to worry about. The doctor informs Karl, Eva, Leanne and Peter that Stella is out of theatre and they have managed to stop the bleeding. However they are concerned that she hasn't yet come round from the anaesthetic and there is a chance she might not wake up. The next step is to see if she can breathe unaided and if not she will be put on life support. Becky and Steve talk some sense into Lloyd and tell him he needs to cut Chris some slack. Steve is grateful to Becky for helping out. Chris and Cheryl share a bottle of wine and reminisce. Misreading the signals, Chris leans in for a kiss and Cheryl moves away shocked. The lads look on as Tyrone and Kirsty hit it off. Tyrone is impressed as Kirsty shares his love for cars. Kirsty suggests they meet up for a drink sometime and asks a thrilled Tyrone for his number. Tommy wonders if he has set Tyrone up for a fall. Things go from bad to worse as the doctor informs Karl, Eva, Leanne and Peter that Stella couldn't breathe on her own so she is now on life support and there is a chance she could have brain damage. Chris and Cheryl argue about what has just happened and Chris tries to apologise. The atmosphere between them is tense as Lloyd comes home. Frank breaks the news to Carla that Stella has gone into a coma, but insists it doesn't change anything. Cast Regular cast *Karl Munro - John Michie *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Carla Connor - Alison King *Stella Price - Michelle Collins Guest cast *Doctor - Anna Hope *Matt Carter - Oliver Mellor *Anne Foster - Gwen Taylor *Sam Foster - Paul Clayton *PC Gareth Underwood - Daniel Abelson *Alice Murray - Hayley Fairclough *George Eastham - Kevin McGowan Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Weatherfield General - Intensive Care Unit, side ward, waiting area and corridors *Unnamed bar in Manchester Notes *First appearance of Kirsty Soames. *This episode, shown at 9.00pm, was part of a week of special post-watershed episodes. All episodes broadcast as part of this special week ended with a short sequence of clips trailing the next episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: At the hospital, Karl has to be restrained by police officers when he confronts Frank; and Carla is horrified to learn Stella might die from her injuries and struggles with the prospect of lying about the crash. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,550,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2011 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns